Will You Be My True Soulmate?
by YuriChan220
Summary: Hana and Lena are a perfect couple...at least to the eyes of the people. What Hana is really like is a different story. Olivia plans to solve everything by helping her satisfy her sexual desires.


**Will You Be My True Soulmate?**

 **Pairings: D. VA x Sombra and Tracer x Widowmaker**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Been a while since I last did a Overwatch story. Now here it is~**

 **So, ummm…the plot itself may be kinda lame and rushed, but that's all I can think of at this point. Ehehe….**

 **A-anyways! Please enjoy!**

A lovely day for the perfect couple. A short haired Brit named Lena, codename "Tracer" and the former gamer, Hana Song, A.K.A "D. VA". She's well known for her career and everyone loves her. Lena can hardly believe that they were together for at least 6 whole months. Hana couldn't believe it either, but she's happy with the spunky Brit.

They've gone on many dates, made out together and touched each other like any other couple would do. However, the touching part is just a minimum...as Hana would put it. She doesn't know why, but Lena would rather pay attention to Hana's butt instead of any other place. She always questions herself whether or not it's what Brits always do or something. Her longing to have actual sex has gone...awkward. And she doesn't know when to tell Lena about it.

For now, Hana just played along and pretended to enjoy Lena's touching. For about 3 months when they were finally ready to go further. Or at least a little further. Still, Hana loves the short haired Brit as Lena loves her.

"You coming, Luv~?" Lena asks as they were heading out the door. "The party's waiting for us!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hana trots over toward her lover as she links arms with her and both of them leave Lena's home.

The party they were going to is a huge one...celebrating the most recent victory over defeating the enemy that almost destroyed the city. Lena and Hana were the ones that did most of the work. And everyone thought they would celebrate together.

They arrive at a large room as big as a gymnasium. There were round tables scattered, a big buffet and drinks and live music. Lena and Hana both come in, welcomed by two men and it was crowded. People were chatting, drinking and just having a great time. Others saw the couple and run to congratulate them for their outstanding victory. Lena and Hana thank each of them and even let one person take a photo of them to put on her wall.

Finally, some peace and quiet and Lena and Hana each get their own food and drinks and move toward an empty table. Things are going well for the two of them so far. They shared indirect kisses, chatted with the others like Mei and Pharah and Mercy. Then, they get on the dance floor and Lena just danced like an idiot, making Hana laugh. They enjoy the party for at least an hour before Lena gets pooped and drags herself toward an empty table to drink. Hana giggles and looks around to take another drink.

She reaches for a glass of fruit punch when another starts to reach for it. A tanned hand. She slowly looks up to see a woman that's older than her with violet hair that's brushed to the right and no hair on the left. She is wearing a violet long dress that is strapless.

"Wait a minute...you...that's impossible!" Hana cannot deny that she's actually met her in person, but she's heard some things about this woman.

"Oh, yes! Come with me for a moment~"

Taking her hand, Olivia takes Hana to the restroom and locks it. She then summons some holo-screens between her fingers. A couple show Hana's profile and the picture of her and Lena together kissing at the dinner table.

"See? All the info is at the palm of my hand~" Olivia says.

"O...kay, but this doesn't prove anything," Hana says, crossing her arms. "Practically everyone knows about our relationship and-"

"But do they know YOUR true secret~?" Olivia peers into her face. She summons another one and this shocks Hana. "See this? You...and a bunch of dudes just going all out. You never told anyone this, did you?"

"Wh-why would I?" Hana stutters. "I mean, I, ummmm..."

"Your relationship with Lean isn't that good at all, right?" Olivia continues. "So, you had to sneak out and contact them just to satisfy your desires. Well you know what? It ain't going to work."

"Why not? I was just longing for...for real sex!"

"And that's why you came home with a bunch of cash?" Olivia says as she summons another holo-screen. "Seriously, you need to stop this. Those guys aren't worth your time."

"But...but..."

"I contacted them and told them you were done with them," the tanned woman continues. "So instead...I'm going to do it with you~" She tips the South Korean's chin to her level. "I'm way better to look at than these ugly guys, right? I mean, come on, amiga~"

"N-no! I won't! My heart belongs to Lena!" Hana shakes her head roughly. "I'm going back!" She starts to go past her when she is grabbed by the wrist and pushed against the wall.

"Not happening, _mi precioso amor~_ (my dear love)"

"W-why?"

"Because..I already have a friend of mine taking care of Lena. And I bet she's chatting right now~"

"Huh!?"

 ****Meanwhile****

Lena looks around to see if her girlfriend is back, but there are no signs of her. When she turns to the right, a violet skinned woman appears right in front of her, starling her a little.

"Oh, bloody Hell! You almost scared me there!" Lena looks at the woman and squints. "Hey...I know you."

"We meet again, cherri..." Widowmaker...also known as Amèlie Lacroix, says crossing her arms with her stoic face gazing down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asks. "Come! Sit, sit down~"

Amèlie shrugs and sits next to her, one leg crossed. "I...I have something important to tell you. And it's getting on my nerves just to keep it inside."

"Really? What is it?" Lena is about to sip on her drink when Amèlie suddenly cups her hands to her cheeks, making her look directly into her stoic eyes.

"I'm in love with you...cherri," the Frenchwoman says. "I kept it bottling up inside for too long."

"Wait...whaaaaa!?" Lena cannot believe what she's hearing. The stoic violet skinned woman just confessed her love when she already has someone else? It's surprising to her, but...just gazing into those eyes makes her swoon a little.

As hard as she might, Lena cannot break free from the Frenchwoman's grasp. She's too strong. However, those lips of Amèlie's...they're soft and moist. It's like it's putting her in a trance or something. She cannot help but relax and give into the violet skinned woman's kiss. It's just...too good.

"You're easier to catch than I thought~" Amèlie grins when she pulls away.

"Uhhh..." Lena has nothing to say. All she can do is stare into the Frenchwoman's eyes. Those cold, but beautiful eyes of hers.

"Let's go someplace else, shall we~?"

*Meanwhile*

Hana cannot believe it. Watching from a holo-screen Olivia just summoned and probably there's a hidden camera at the exact table where Lena and Amèlie were at, she witnessed Lena just giving into the Frenchwoman's charms.

"How...how dare she!" she shrieks. "Lena...my beloved Lena is being taken by..."

"Si~!" Olivia nods with a smile. "She's all taken care of. Now come, my dear. You and I...we will share a bond that will be the most wonderful~"

Hana trembles a little, fiddling with her fingers. Olivia does have a point. Just from her dragging that screen towards her face, making her look at what a mess she's done, it feels like she has no other choice.

"Please...Olivia..." she begs quietly. "Pleasure me...as much as you want."

"That's just what I wanted to hear~" the tanned woman caresses her cheek and gives her a kiss on the lips.

Hana eagerly accepts it, deepening the kiss and having their tongues caress each other with soft moans being heard. They move toward the stall and lock it while Olivia slowly and carefully starts to pull down Hana's straps on her light blue dress, exposing her medium sized breasts. In an instant, the tanned woman gives a licking and sucking while sitting her down on the toilet.

"Wow...!" Hana says. "It's the first time...anyone's ever touched my breasts..."

"Is that so~?" Olivia says. "Then...what about down here~?" She sneaks a hand between her legs while lifting up her skirt, brushing aside her panties and digs her fingers inside her pussy. " _¡Ay Dios mio!_ (Oh, my God!) You're this wet already? From me just touching you like this?"

"Yes...it feels so good!" Hana moans. "Touch me there more! More on my breasts! Anything that will make me feel good~"

"Someone's so eager~" The tanned woman just wants to jump up and down happily. She got her girl, but never expected it to be THIS easy. She's so clever.

Olivia's fingers move slowly and carefully while groping her small breasts. "Mmm...little Hana's so cute! I can't take it~"

Hana moans beautifully, jerking her head back from Olivia's fingers going deep inside her. "Yes...please move your fingers more! I love it~! I love it, Olivia!"

Olivia does what Hana wants. Because that's all what the South Korean wants. Pleasure. True Pleasure. And it makes her really happy that Olivia is helping her accomplish that.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...haaaah!" Hana cries.

"You're going to cum~?" Olivia says. "Then, cum. You know you want to~"

"Yes...yes...YESSSSS! Please make me cum Olivia! Please~" Hana jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure.

The fingers move more and more until the South Korean reaches her limit. Love juices squirt out and some drip on the floor. Hana pants heavily as the tanned woman embraces her.

"Don't worry, little Hana~" she whispers in her ear. "I'lll be there to satisfy your sexual desires...every day if you want to~"

Hana doesn't say anything. She just takes the embrace, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. She knows...she knows that the tanned woman will do anything to make her feel better. Her sexual desires have been granted.

 **A/N: Again…the concept itself is sorta lame and all. But I want to end it here. Because…most NTR plots just end it just like that, leaving the viewer thinking. So…that's what I'm going to do.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and leave out good and long reviews.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
